diaurafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
2NE1
2NE1 (kor. 투 애니원) – koreańska żeńska grupa muzyczna (girlsband) założona w 2009 roku.thumb|328px Spis treści ukryj 1 Skład 2 Zespół 2.1 Początki zespołu 2.2 Debiut 2.3 Oczekiwanie na 2 album 2.4 Album "To Anyone" 2.5 Koniec roku 2010 2.6 2 Mini-Album 2.7 2012: Collection, I Love You & New Evolution 3 Dyskografia 3.1 Albumy 3.2 Single 4 Osiągnięcia 5 Linki zewnętrzne Skład| edytuj kod CL Imię koreańskie: Lee Chae Rin Imię angielskie: Chae Lee / Faith Lee Pozycja w zespole: lider, wokal, główny raper Data urodzenia: 26 lutego 1991 BOM Imię koreańskie: Park Bom Imię angielskie: Bom Park / Jenny Park Pozycja w zespole: główny wokal Data urodzenia: 24 marca 1984 MINZY Imię koreańskie: Gong Minji Imię angielskie: Gong Min Ji Pozycja w zespole: główny tancerz, wokal, raper Data urodzenia: 18 stycznia 1994 DARA Imię koreańskie: Park Sandara Imię angielskie: Sandara Park Pozycja w zespole: wokal, tancerz Data urodzenia: 12 listopada 1984 Zespół| edytuj kod Początki zespołu| edytuj kod Pod koniec 2008 roku w prasie pojawiły się plotki, że YG Entertainment tworzy żeńską wersję Big Bang. W styczniu 2009 ogłoszono, że zespół zadebiutuje w lipcu, a w jego skład wejdą: CL, Minzy i Bom. Miesiąc później YG Entertainment oświadczyło, że dołączy do nich jeszcze Sandara Park i kwartet zadebiutuje w maju. Ponadto ujawniono, że zespół przygotowywał się przez cztery lata, a producentem pierwszego albumu będzie Teddy Park (lider 1TYM). Grupa miała nazywać się "21", ale okazało się, że pod tą nazwą zarejestrowany jest już inny zespół, więc zmieniono ją na 2NE1, co ma oznaczać: New Evolution of the 21st Century. Debiut| edytuj kod Pierwszy utwór 2NE1, Lollipop, został wydany 27 marca 2009. Wideoklip (nagrany wspólnie z Big Bang) był reklamą telefonów LG (Cyan), a sama piosenka nie była promowana jako singiel (mimo to pojawiła sie na listach przebojów, dochdząc do pierwszego miejsca na wielu internertowych listach). 30 kwietnia Yang Hyun-suk (prezydent YG Entertainment) oświadczył, że debiutancki singiel 2NE1 będzie utrzymany w stylu hip-hop oraz reggae i ukaże się 6 maja 2009. Fire, bo taki miał tytuł, był w całości napisany i wyprodukowany przez lidera 1TYM Teddiego Parka. Wideoklip wydany został w dwóch wersjach: "kosmicznej" i "ulicznej". W dniu, w którym pojawił się w internecie, obrzejrzało go milion osób. 2NE1 pierwszy raz zaśpiewało na żywo Fire 17 maja, na muzycznej scenie SBS Inkigayo. Zarówno piosenka jak i zespół zyskał dużą popularność w internecie. W maju grupa odebrała 3 nagrody na festiwalu Cyworld Digital Music Awards: za Lollipop jako Piosenkę Miesiąca za Fire jako Piosenkę Miesiąca za Debiut miesiąca Kolejne 2 nagrody zespół zdobył na muzycznej scenie SBS Inkigayo 14 i 21 czerwca. 2NE1 podpisało też umowę reklamową z Fila (największą koreańską firmą produkującą odzież sportową). Oczekiwanie na 2 album| edytuj kod 9 lutego 2010 2NE1 wydaje singiel Try To Copy Me. Piosenka miała być wykorzystana tylko w reklamie telefonu Samsung Corby, tymczasem zaczęła wspinać się na szczyty internetowych list przebojów, na niektórych docierając nawet do 1 miejsca (m.in. Korean Billboard Chart i Monkey). To sprawiło, że YG Entertainement postanowiło nagrać teledysk. 20 lutego 2NE1 po raz pierwszy występuje na Music Core. Zespół uczestniczy w 200, jublieuczowym koncercie MBC, pod nazwą: "Powrót do debiutu". Wiosną 2010 roku 2NE1 zwraca na siebie uwagę muzyka Will.I.Am (The Black Eyed Peas) oraz projektanta mody Jeremiego Scotta. YG Entertainment zaczyna współpracę z Will.I.Am i 2NE1 odbywa dwie podróże do USA oraz jedną do Londynu, aby wziąć udział w sesjach nagraniowych. Ostatecznie zespół nagrywa wspólnie z Will.I.Am 10 piosenek (prawdopodobnie dwie z nich zostały wydane: "Take the world on" oraz " "Gettin dumb"). W czasie obu wizyt w USA 2NE1 spotyka się z Jeremmym Scottem. Na specjalne zaproszenie Scotta występuje też na przyjęciu "Addidas Original" w Klubie Gangnam w Seulu. 29 maja 2NE1 pojawia się na rozdaniu nagród: MTV World Stage Video Music Awards Japan. Jest to pierwszy występ zespołu w Japonii. W lipcu Dara pojawia się w teledysku Taeyanga do utworu I Need A Girl, który promuje solową płytę wokalisty Big Bang (Solar) Album "To Anyone"| edytuj kod Pierwszy pełen album zespołu pt. To Anyone zostaje wydany 9 września 2010. YG Entertainment decyduje się na nietypowy sposób promocji: spośród 12 piosenek wybiera 3 tytułowe (Clap Your Hands, Go Away, Can't Nobody) i promuje je równolegle. 12 września 2NE1 powraca na Inkigayo a już 16 wygrywa M!Countdown. Tym razem zespół występuje we wszystkich programach muzycznych: M!Countdown, Music Bank, Music Core oraz Inkigayo i we wszystkich odbiera nagrody za zwycięstwo. W ciągu 5 dni od wydania albumu 2NE1 sprzedaje ponad 100 tysięcy kopi To Anyone. 2NE1 promuje album w czasie audycjach radiowych, WinWin, Sketchbook, Chocolate, a Dara i Bom biorą udział w dwu częściowym odcinku Strong Heart. Nagrywają także 2 sezon 2NE1 TV. 21 października prezydent YG Entertainment, Yang Hyunsuk, ogłasza, że zespół wyda "Follow-up track", czyli singiel uzupełniający promocję płyty. 31 października 2NE1 wraca na Inkigayo z It Hurts, a dzień później pojawia się teledysk. Promocja albumu kończy się 7 listopada. Koniec roku 2010| edytuj kod 28 października pojawia się informacje, że dystrybutorem albumów 2NE1 w Japonii będzie Avex, a album "To Anyone" zostanie wydany 8 grudnia. Ostatecznie jednak data wydania albumu zostaje przełożona na następny rok. W między czasie 2NE1 wydaje singiel Don’t Stop The Music (26 listopa) i bierze udział w 3 galach rozdania nagród: Style Icon (Najlepsza żeńska grupa), Mnet Asian Music Awards (Najlepszy nowy żeński artysta, Najlepszy wideoklip, Album Roku, Artysta roku, Najlepszy Digital Singiel) oraz Melon Music Awards (Album Roku, Nagroda Top-10). Ponadto 2 grudnia 2NE1 jako jeden z 6 koreańskich zepołów występuje na Korea-China Music Festival. W grudniu ukazuje się też album GD i TOP-a (z Bigbang), na którym pojawia się utwór Oh Yeah z Park Bom. Bom pomaga w promocji płyty występując razem z duetem GD-TOP na comebackowych scenach Inkigayo i M!Countdown 2 Mini-Album| edytuj kod 18 kwietnia 2011 YG Entertainment komunikuje, że Park Bom wyda solowy singiel "Don't Cry", a całe 2NE1 jako zespół 2 Mini-album. Wytwórnia zapowiada też, że 2NE1 będzie promowało wszyskie sześć piosenek, które znajdą się na płycie, wypuszczając co 3 tygodnie nowy singiel. Data wydania samego albumu nie zostaje ujawniona. 21 kwietnia pojawia się MV do "Don't Cry". Solowy singiel Park Bom od razu wznosi się na szczyty internetowych list przebojów. Bom nie promuje jednak piosenki w programach muzycznych. Nagrywa jedynie 3 Live Sessions, które zostają nagrane i umieszczone na oficjalnym kanale Youtube 2NE1. 11 maja 2NE1 wydaje singiel "Lonely". Tak jak i "Don't Cry", "Lonely" zajmuje pierwsze miejsca na większości internetowych list przebojów, jednak i tym razem YG rezygnuje z promocji w programach muzycznych organizując jedynie Live Sessions. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest występ 29 maja na scenie Inkigayo, podczas którego 2NE1 śpiewa "Lonely", a Park Bom solo "Don't Cry". Zespół zdobywa tego dnia także nagrodę Mutizen. Przygotowanie do Come Backu 26 czerwca 2NE1 wraca na Inkigayo z "I Am The Best" (teledysk ukazuje się 2 dni później). 20 lipca ukazuje się wideoklip do "Hate You", jednak zespół nie promuje tego utworu w programach muzycznych. 27 lipca ukazuje się MV "Ugly" i mini album zespołu. 31 lipca 2NE1 ma comeback na Inkigayo. W czasie występu wokalistki śpiewają aktualnie promowowany singiel "Ugly" oraz po raz pierwszy na żywo utwór "Hate You". 5 sierpnia mimo nieobecności 2NE1 wygrywa nagrodę Music Bank, a 7 lipca odbiera statuetkę Inkigayo. Promocja 2 mini-albumu oficjalnie kończy się wraz z końcem sierpnia. Zaraz po zakończeniu promocji zespół odbył pierwszy koncert w Olympic Hall (26, 27 i 28 sierpnia) w Seulu, Korei Południowej. Po zakończeniu promocji 2 mini-albumu zespół ogłasza oficjalny debiut w Japonii we wrześniu 2011 roku. Rozpoczęli swój debiut mini-albumem NOLZA, gdzie można było znaleźć japońskie wersje takich hitów, jak m. in. ,,I am the best", ,,Hate You" i ,,Lonely". W dniu premiery 2NE1 zdobyły wysokie noty na różnych listach przebojów - 2. miejsce na japońskim iTunes i 4. miejsce na liście Oricon. Pierwszą japońską trasę koncertową ,,2NE1 First Japan Tour - NOLZA" zaczęły 19 i 20 września w Jokohamie. Przyciągnęły 10,000 fanów. W sumie, 2NE1 odbyły sześć koncertów podczas swojej pierwszej japońskiej trasy koncertowej. Koncerty przyciągnęły 70,000 fanów i oznaczyło to ich jako mocny debiut w Japonii. 2NE1 wydały swój pierwszy oficjalny japoński singiel ,,Go Away" 18 listopada 2011 roku, który został nakręcony w trzech wersjach. W październiku 2011 roku, MTV Iggy (międzynarodowy oddział MTV promujący nową muzykę międzynarodową) wybiera 10 najlepszych zespołów z całego świata, którzy startowali w konkurencji ,,Najlepszy Nowy Zespół". 2NE1 wygrały z singlem ,,I am the best" 10 listopada 2011 roku i była to ich pierwsza amerykańska nagroda. Pod koniec 2011 roku, 2NE1 zostają nominowane do Japan Record Award jako Najlepszy Nowy Artysta, ale przegrywają z japońskim girlsbandem Fairies. 2012: Collection, I Love You & New Evolution| edytuj kod 28 marca 2012r., 2NE1 wydają swój pierwszy pełny japoński album ,,Collection" wraz z drugim japońskim singlem ,,Scream". Album zawiera japońskie przeróbki koreańskich piosenek takich, jak ,,Love is Ouch", ,,Fire" i ,,I Don't Care", a także cover hitu Madonny z 1984r. pt. ,,Like a Virgin". Album zadebiutował na 4. miejscu na dziennej liście Oriconu i sprzedał się w ponad 40,000 egzemplarzy w Japonii. Grupa i koledzy z wytwórni - zespół Bigbang, po raz pierwszy wystąpili na koncercie podczas festiwalu Springroove w Japonii, gdzie występują najlepsi amerykańscy i japońscy hip-hopowcy. W poprzednim roku, 2NE1, a także GD & T.O.P zostali zaproszeni, ale ze względu na trzęsienie ziemi i tsunami w Japonii, festiwal nie odbył się. Grupa współpracowała z japońskim zespołem hip-hopowym M-Flo, z którym nagrała piosenkę ,,She's So (Outta Control)". Piosenka zajęła 43. miejsce na liście Billboard Hot 100 Japan. 6 czerwca 2012 r. zespół wydał singiel promocyjny dla Intel Make Thumb Noise Project, nazwany ,,Be Mine". Grupa miała oficjalny comeback 5 lipca 2012r. z piosenką ,,I Love You" wyprodukowaną przez Teddy'ego, która osiągnęła all-kill w ciągu kilku godzin. Dyskografia| edytuj kod Albumy| edytuj kod 2009: 2NE1 - 1st mini album 2010: To Anyone 2011: 2nd mini album 2011: Live Concert Nolza Live 2012: Collection - Japanese Album 2012: New Evolution Global Tour Live 2014: AON: All or Nothing World Tour Live 2014: Crush Single| edytuj kod 2009: Lollipop (feat. Big Bang) 2009: Fire 2009: I Don't Care 2009: Kiss (Dara feat. CL) 2009: You & I (Bom) 2009: Please Don't Go" (CL feat. Minji) 2010: Follow Me / Try To Follow Me / Try To Copy Me (ko: Nal Ddara Haebwayo, 날 따라해봐요) 2010: Clap Your Hands (ko: Baksu Chyeo, 박수쳐) 2010: Go Away 2010: Can't Nobody 2010: It Hurts (Slow) 2010: Don't Stop The Music 2011: Lonely 2011: I Am the Best 2011: Hate You 2011: Don't Cry (Bom) 2011: Ugly 2012: Scream 2012: Take the world on 2012: Be Mine 2012: I Love You 2013: The baddest female (CL) 2013: Falling in love 2013: Do You Love Me 2013: G-Dragon R.O.D (feat. CL) 2013: Missing you 2013 G-Dragon Black (ft. Bom) 2014: Come Back Home 2014: Happy 2014: Gotta Be You 2014: Skrilexx, Dilpo, G-Dragon, CL Dirty Vibe Osiągnięcia| edytuj kod Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Piosenka miesiąca Lollipop (czerwiec 2009) Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Debiutant miesiąca (maj 2009) Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Piosenka miesiąca Fire (maj 2009) Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Piosenka miesiąca I Don't Care (lipiec 2009) Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Gorąca Nowa Gwiazda (sierpień 2009) Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Gorąca Gwiazda CF (sierpień 2009) Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Gorąca Piosenka Online Fire (sierpień 2009) 6th Asia Song Festival: Najlepszy Azjatycki Debiutant (wrzesień 2009) 2009 Style Icon Awards: Najlepsza żeńska grupa Mnet Asian Music Awards: Muzyczny portal (listopad 2009) Mnet Asian Music Awards: Najlepszy nowy żeński artysta (listopad 2009) Mnet Asian Music Awards: Najlepszy wideoklip Fire (listopad 2009) Mnet Asian Music Awards: Piosenka Roku I Don't Care (listopad 2009) Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Piosenka miesiąca Park Bom - You And I (listopad 2009) Melon Music Awards: Debuitant roku (grudzień 2009) Melon Music Awards: Nagroda Top-10 (grudzień 2009) 2009 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Najlepiej Sprzedający Się Artysta (marzec 2010) 2009 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Najlepsza Nowa Grupa (marzec 2010) 2009 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Najlepsza Piosenka (marzec 2010) 2009 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Najlepszy Artysta (marzec 2010) 2009 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Nagroda Top-10 (marzec 2010) 2009 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Nagroda Top-10 (marzec 2010) Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Piosenka miesiąca Go Away (wrzesień 2010) 2010 Style Icon Awards: Najlepsza żeńska grupa Mnet Asian Music Awards: Najlepszy nowy żeński artysta (listopad 2010) Mnet Asian Music Awards: Najlepszy wideoklip Can't Nobody (listopad 2010) Mnet Asian Music Awards: Album Roku To Anyone (listopad 2010) Mnet Asian Music Awards: Artysta roku (listopad 2010) Mnet Asian Music Awards: Najlepszy Digital Singiel Park Bom - You And I (listopad 2010) Melon Music Awards: Album Roku To Anyone (grudzień 2010) Melon Music Awards: Nagroda Top-10 (grudzień 2010) Nominacja Word music Awards (marzec 2013)